<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Magic Toboggan Ride by torino10154</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027563">Magic Toboggan Ride</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154'>torino10154</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Community: adventdrabbles, Gen, Gen Work, Humor, Siblings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:54:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28027563</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 12: "Christmas Toboggan."</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Adventdrabbles 2020 [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Magic Toboggan Ride</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbeta'd. Written for <b>adventdrabbles</b> Prompt 12: "Christmas Toboggan."</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Fred! George!"</p>
<p>"Uh-oh." Fred looked at his brother.</p>
<p>George cringed. "It's Mum." </p>
<p>They watched as their mother rounded the corner of the shed, stopping, hands on her hips, when she saw them.</p>
<p>"Did you foolish, <i>foolish</i> boys take your sister for a ride over town on a flying toboggan?" she demanded, looking from one to the other.</p>
<p>"It was brilliant, Mum!" Ginny said, stepping out from behind their mother. They hadn't realised she was there. </p>
<p>"See?" George said. "We'd never let anything happen to our little sister."</p>
<p>"Ron, on the other hand...." Fred murmured. George and Ginny smothered their laughter.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>